The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Stack grippers of the above-describe type typically include a first pair and a second pair of support elements which are arranged next to one another and are adjustably fastened to a transverse carrier. Such a stack gripper is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,893 B2.